


[Podfic] The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Certain Statue is Involved, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), English Accent, Explicit Consent, First Time, Humour, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Post canon, Praise Kink, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soundcloud, guided masturbation, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: It began, like most memorable events in Crowley’s life did, with a bad decision; like most bad decisions, it involved poor impulse control and copious amounts of alcohol. The Antichrist had been born, and he put on lipstick and kitten heels to deal with it, but knew that the clock was ticking, and at times when time was slipping away, it helped to hold onto a bottle of gin.





	[Podfic] The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One in Which Crowley Discovers Wanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237858) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



> Many thanks to for_autumn_i_am for writing this lovely homage to angelic/demonic smuttage and then for permission to podfic it!
> 
> Music: Positive Outcome by Paul Mottram


End file.
